People usually carry multiple types of bankcards. The multiple types of bankcards can include charge cards, debit cards, check cards, and merchant cards specific to a merchant. These types of bankcards have become very popular and a large number of people carry multiple different bankcards.
Unfortunately, existing bankcards are not entirely satisfactory, and have a number of deficiencies. For example, existing bankcards suffer from ever changing security issues that the banking industry is always working to solve. Also, it is inconvenient for the customer to carry multiple different bankcards. Existing bankcards have other additional deficiencies than those detailed herein.